How to become a Jedi Knight
by lyalein
Summary: Was wäre wohl Anakins Prüfung? ][ Crossover mit der OT :) ][ Und wird er sie bestehen? lol Bitte Reviewen...


"Ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen, Meister!", sagte der Padawan zuversichtlich „Nach all diesen Jahren in denen ich nur trainiert habe... Ich habe auch gegen Count Dooku gekämpft, Meiser, und zwar be..."

„Ja, der Kampf mit Dooku... Aber ich kann mich auch noch gut daran erinnern, wer ihn am Schluss besiegt hat. – oder wenigstens uns gerettet hat. Niemand außer den Mitgliedern des Jedirats weis, wer diese mysteriösen Sith sind, die niemand zuvor bemerkt haben soll", entgegnete sein Meister während die beiden einen langer Korridor des Jeditempels auf Coruscant entlang gingen.

„Kommt schon! Ich will endlich ein Jediritter werden! Ich habe schon lange die anderen Aufgaben bewältigt und ihr habt schon mindestens drei andere abgesagt, Mesiter"

„Ich werde dem Rat mitteilen, dass du... wir akzeptieren", erklärte sich Obi-Wan Kenobi schließlich einverstanden. Vielleicht war es besser so, er konnte seinen Padawan nicht immer vom Erwachsenwerden abhalten. Jedoch gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass ihm keiner sagen wollte, worum es in dieser Mission genau geht. 

„Ihr seit großartig, Meister! Danke!" Er dachte nicht über die Eigentliche-Innere-Ruhe-Der-Jedis™ nach sondern sprang geradezu auf seinen Meiser zu – Der die Hilfe der Macht nutzen musste, um nicht umzufallen – und rannte kurz darauf auf eine Tür zu von der kaum einer wusste wo sie überhaupt hinführt.

„Dass muss ich Padmé erzählen! Danke noch einmal, Meister!", war das letzte was sein immer noch verwirrt scheinender Meister von ihm hörte.

*~*

„Leicht, das wird nicht sein, junger Padawan" Jedi Meister Yoda stand von seinem Sitz auf als Anakin Skywalker in den Raum trat.

„Ich bin bereit, Meister Yoda!" Er versuchte, ruhig auszusehen und schaffte es auch. Nur leider nahm ihm das niemand in diesem Raum ab, weil alle erfahrene Jedimeister waren die durch jede Art von Fassade blicken konnten, die er versuchte aufzubauen.  

„Vielleicht sollten wir dir erklären, woraus deine Aufgabe besteht", schlug Mace Windu, ein anderes Mitglied der Jedirates vor. „Du musst nicht alleine gegen den oder die Sith bestehen, sondern du wirst einen jungen Jediritter begleiten, der zur Zeit..."

„Aber ich brauche keine Hilfe!" Unterbrach er den Jedimeister plötzlich, doch Sekundenbruchteile später sah er ein, dass das ein großer Fehler gewesen war. „Tut mir leid, Meister Windu!"

„Hilfe, du brauchst. Es mit zwei Siths zu tun haben, ihr werdet."

„Sei nicht überrascht was sie dir erzählen werden, es ist nicht wahr. Oder besser gesagt es ist _hier_ nicht wahr. Sobald du Erfolg hattest, werden wir dich wieder zurück holen", fuhr Mace fort „Du wirst einen anderen Namen benutzen, du kannst keinem - und ich wiederhole keinem, auch wenn jemand so aussieht wie Meister Yoda hier – deinen Namen anvertrauen..."

„Aber warum?", unterbrach Anakin wieder. 

„Das, junger Padawan Schüler,_ ‚geht dich nichts an'_, wie sich die meisten anderen Padawans wahrscheinlich ausgedrückt hätten... bitte unterbrich mich nicht noch einmal! Die anderen Dinge wirst du selber heraus finden müssen."

Hätte er nicht jahrelang Obi-Wan als Meister gehabt, hätte er sich ein „Aber wie komme ich dahin?" nicht verkneifen können, aber Anakin war froh, dieses Training hinter sich zu haben.

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte – und der Padawan war sich sicher, dass er es getan hatte – antwortete Yoda „Darüber nachzudenken, hast du nicht. Da sein, du wirst in ein paar Sekunden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein."

Anakin Skywalker merkte nicht was mit ihm passierte aber irgendwie – wie auch immer – war er nicht mehr in dem Raum des Jedirats. Es schien ihm eher wie ein Sumpf.

Aber wie konnte er so schnell hierher gekommen sein? Er beschloss sich später darüber zu wundern, zuerst schaute er sich einmal um...

Und sah einen blonden, vielleicht achtzehnjährigen Jungen mit einer schrecklichen Frisur, der ihn anstarrte. Er verband sich mit der Macht. Das musste der ‚Junge Jedi Ritter' sein, von dem Meister Windu gesprochen hatte. Doch so stark schien er doch gar nicht. Vielleicht wollte er ja seine wahre Stärke verstecken oder hatte andere Qualitäten. Jedis nach den ersten Eindruck zu beurteilen hatte Anakin aufgegeben als er Meister Yoda gegen Count Dooku kämpfen gesehen hatte. 

„Wo sind wir?" manegete er endlich zu fragen.

„Oh... Wir sind auf Daborah... es tut mir Leid, aber als Ben gesagt hatte, er würde mir _Hilfe_ schicken habe ich jemand älteren erwartet"

„Halt! Wer ist Ben?" _Wenn es DER Ben ist, den ich meine, wird er etwas zu hören kriegen, wenn ich wieder auf Coruscant bin... von wegen nur wegen mir zugesagt haben..._

„Ben Kenobi, aber er ist schon seit..."

„Ich wusste es!", flüsterte Ani, aber Luke hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden. 

"Du wusstest was?"

„Nicht  so wichtig... Wer bist du überhaupt?", änderte der Noch-Padawan schnell das Thema.

"Oh, Ich dachte das wusstest du schon. Ich bin Luke Skywalker" _Jedi Ritter_ hätte er noch hinzugefügt wenn die Person vor ihm keine Jediroben angehabt hätte. Er wunderte sich warum ein Jedi – ein solcher schien er wenigstens zu sein – Ihm helfen sollte sein Training bei Yoda zu unterbrechen. 

_Skywalker… interessant! Vielleicht sollte ich ihm darum nicht meinen richtigen Namen sagen _"Qui-gon Jinn, Jedi Padawan", stellte Anakin sich selbst vor.

„Das heißt du bist gar kein richtiger Jedi? Und was bedeutet Padawan?", meinte Luke enttäuscht und gleichzeitig überrascht.

„Was? Und du sollst ein Jediritter sein wenn du nicht einmal weist was ein Padawan ist? Das kann ja etwas werden..."

Als der ein wenig ältere der beiden nichts antwortete, fuhr Anakin fort.

„Auf deine erste Frage: Fast, und auf die zweite: Padawans sind sozusagen die Schüler der Jedis. Ich zum Beispiel soll nach dieser Mission ein Jediritter werden. Aber das müsstest du ja auch wissen, da du ja schon ein Jediritter bist"

„Naja", meinte der kleinere „Ich hatte halt keinen richtigen Jedi von dem ich lernen konnte. Und überhaupt... WER hat dich bitte ausgebildet? Soviel ich weis ist nur noch ein Jedimeister am Leben und der lebt hier auf Daborah"

„Was? Obi-Wan Kenobi hier au..."

„Obi-Wan Kenobi? Nein, Meister Yoda. Ben ist schon länger tot."

„Meister Yoda! Also schlimmer kann es ja kaum noch werden..." Er wollte noch weitersprechen doch plötzlich wurde er mit einem Stock am Oberschenkel getroffen.

„Schlimm? Seit wann bin ich schlimm... aber mir schlimm vorkommen tust du. Wir wären die letzten Macht sensitiven Menschen in dieser Galaxie ich meine... Bekannt vorkommen tust du mir", unterbrach sie ein kleiner, grüner, uns doch alllzu gut bekannter Troll.

„Bekannt? Da müssten sie sich wohl irren, Meister Yoda. Ich bin nur ganz zufällig hier vorbeigekommen..."

„Genau", mischte sich da auch Luke ein „Er ist nur hier abgestürzt und ich wollte ihn gerade zurück zu seinem X-Wing führen und ihm helfen ihn zu reparieren... wir müssen uns beeilen... Ich verzichte auf das Abendessen, Meister Yoda!" Damit packte er blitzschnell Anakin am Ärmel und zog ihn so weit weg wie möglich von Yoda. Aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn Anakin lief von selbst.

Das letzte was sie von dem „Meiserkoch" hörten war ein „Das Training, du in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt hast, junger Skywalker" und irgendetwas über Wut die zu Hass führt und die Dunkle Seite der Macht sagte er auch noch. Doch Luke und sein Vater aus der Vergangenheit waren schon zu weit weg um das alles noch genau verstehen zu können.

„Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden.... Und, was jetzt? Wo ist mein X-Wing?"

„Eigentlich haben wir nur einen X-Wing.."

„Zu zweit? Das wird eng"

„Eigentlich zu dritt... Artoo? Wo bist du?" Doch niemand antwortete, Also gingen sie weiter auf die Stelle zu, an der Luke seinen X-Wing versteckt hatte.

„Und was dann?", versuchte Anakin den eigentliche Ablauf seiner Mission heraus zu finden.

„Wir befreien meine Freunde"

„Lass mich raten! Aus den Händen der Sith?!"

„Woher weist du das?" Luke wirkte überrascht.

„Ist das nicht immer so?" versuchte Anakin sich heraus zu reden „Jedi gegen Sith?" Und Luke schien ihm das auch tatsächlich abzunehmen. Wenigstens fragte er nicht weiter nach.

*~*

_Ich glaube kaum, dass es ohne Reviews eine Fortsetzung gibt, weil ich im Moment euch entscheiden lasse, an welcher Fanfiction ich weiterschreiben soll. Also Reviewt, wenn es euch interessiert wie es weitergeht, ok?___


End file.
